Sick Day Blues
by theblindwriter95
Summary: No one likes to be sick. Especially if you're a princess! Will Sofia survive a day in bed or will she try to escape? Dedicated to Sofia2015 and AquaTurquoise.


Sick Day Blues

Summary: No one likes to be sick. Especially if you're a princess! Will Sofia survive a day in bed or will she try to escape? Dedicated to Sofia2015 and AquaTurquoise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first but the plot is mine.

Author's Note: Both AquaTurquoise and Sofia2015 have been with me since the beginning of my Sofia the First fandom career. AquaTurquoise had encouraged me to have my liking Sofia is embarrassing because I'm a young adult thing come out of its closet. While I still watch the show secretly, I have it on my _Netflix_ and told a friend or two about me watching it and to my surprise, they were pretty accepting. One time a six-year-old great niece of mine caught me drawing my attempts of Cedric and Sofia during a magic lesson (my drawing skills are not the best) and drew in Wormwood. Then minutes later a pranking James and an angry Amber were drawn on different pieces of paper and I accidentally drew a mutant frog. We had a good laugh about the frog. Anyway, Sofia2015 is pretty nice and some of her ideas for _Behind The Enchancia Castle Doors_ made it in. Most noteworthy when Sofia is turned four again. I would like to thank these women for everything. I hope they and the rest of you enjoy.

Sofia moaned in frustration. Everything inside her was hurting. First it was her head then her throat and now her stomach. She clutched her stomach, trying to hold last night's dinner of fancy food that Amber had heard about from Hildegard and dessert of jiggly wiggly pudding in order to avoid throwing up on herself and her bed sheets as the last thing she needed was a bath and for a servant to clean up her mess.

"Come in," Sofia squeaked as her throat made it difficult for her to speak without it being scratchy.

The little brunette princess looked up and saw her mother wear a concern look on her face.

"Baileywick told your father and I that you didn't want to get out of bed this morning." Sofia felt her mother's hand touch hers as even though she was miserable, managed to crack a smile. "What's the matter, Sofia?"

Sofia felt a sharp pain in her stomach as the smile she had turned into a frown. "I don't feel good."

Miranda lightly chuckled. "I can tell. Your voice sounds dry." The queen of Enchancia put a hand on her daughter's forehead before looking back at Sofia. "You do feel warm. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in bed today."

Sofia groaned at the last sentence. She had many things planned like her lesson with Cedric but now they had to be canceled. She just couldn't get it. Last night she was fine but now she was sick. Did someone want her stay to in bed so she could be miserable? Sofia didn't know but she knew that being sick was no fun.

"I know you're upset but this will past and you'll be better soon, Sofia. I promise." Miranda patted her daughter's hair before leaving the room to get supplies for her daughter's sickness.

Sofia tried to snuggle herself in her bed sheets so she could rest but she couldn't sleep. She sat up and tried to clutch her stomach as she felt tears in her eyes.

 _Stupid sickness! Go away!_ Sofia thought, miserable as ever before she felt something slimy going down her chin. A smell of something unpleasant alerted the little brunette princess as she looked down in horror. What she had feared of doing for the sake of herself and a servant had been done, causing Sofia to cry.

Though her tears, Sofia looked up to see her mother, who she didn't know had came back nor heard her cries, brush a lock of hair from her face that was beginning to be covered in sweat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Sofia said softly as the queen of Enchancia picked her up from the bed and carried her to the bathroom.

"Don't say you're sorry. Sofia, you're sick and when you're sick, you can't control things like you normally can," Miranda soothed her sobbing daughter as minutes later, Sofia felt a little better but not fully better to do anything.

Once she and the bed sheets that she didn't mean to ruin were cleaned, Sofia found herself back in bed again except now she had her favorite books and her doll from when she was a commoner with her as Miranda had left a bucket by the left side of her bed just in case she needed to throw up again.

Hours later, Sofia was bored. She read her favorite books twice and played with her doll for a little while before she felt tired and hungry as the little brunette princess hadn't eaten anything because her throat scratched with the food and while soup was making her feel better than what she had been, it was difficult to keep down as when she tried to swallow it, her stomach would rejected the soup, forcing her to throw up in the bucket that her mother had given her while her head ached so badly that it was nearly impossible for her to sleep.

What made things worse was that no one (except for Miranda and Baileywick) was allowed to visit her as her mother had told her that with her being sick, it was best that her siblings nor her friends came to her room so they couldn't catch what she had.

Sofia sighed miserably. Oh how she wanted to get out of her bed and walk around but knew that she couldn't until she had her energy back.

Suddenly she heard laughing from the outside of her room. Curious, Sofia walked slowly out of bed and with a little bit of energy, opened her bedroom door and saw James making faces and Amber laughing with a smile on her lips.

"Thanks James. I guess your silly faces cheered me up a lot more than I thought they would," Amber told her twin as he put a hand on her shoulder.

James shrugged. "It was nothing but next time when one of the guys that messes you tries mess with our sister while she's out sick, don't cause a big scene."

"I promise." Amber smiled as she looked around, seeing her stepsister's tired eyes stare back at her. "Oh Sofia! We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No," Sofia squeaked with little enthusiasm. "I've been up for hours being bored."

"Bored or not, you need rest!" Amber shouted before putting her hands to her mouth.

"Amber, Sofia's sick and bored. We were in her position once to you know," James reminded his twin as they too were once sick and stuck in bed with nothing to do.

Amber sighed, uncovering her mouth. "Alright. But if she gets one disgusting thing on me or my gown, I quit."

James, trying to hold back his laughter, looked up at Sofia who smiled at the twins.

...

"Amber? James? What are you doing in here?" Miranda asked as she looked at her sleeping child before looking at the twins.

Amber and James looked up at their stepmother nervously, hoping that they weren't in trouble. Sofia had just fallen asleep thirty minutes before after their story that went from a daring princess with a kind heart to a cannon blowing manic with a lust for chocolate had ended.

"Sofia was bored and we-" James began nervously as Amber intervened.

"Thought that since we know how hard you and Baileywick have been working with Sofia all day while we were at school, decided to give you two a break," Amber finished with a quick smile.

Miranda smiled at the twins. "Well, that was very thoughtful of you but dinner's being served in a few minutes and I don't think your father would be pleased to find you two in Sofia's room eating as she sleeps."

James and Amber looked at each other before they stood up and went out of Sofia's room to get rid of the evidence that they had been in there while she was sick.

Once they were gone, Miranda walked to her daughter's bedside as she checked Sofia's forehead. The little brunette princess' skin felt normal, no longer warm like it had been earlier in the day.

"You look like you're feeling a bit better sweetheart but I'll have Baileywick check up on you in the morning just to make sure you're able to get out of bed," Miranda told her daughter, pushing a lock of hair away from her face as she gave Sofia a light kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Sofia."

As the queen of Enchancia had left, Sofia had dreamed of herself being out of bed and reenacting the story she and her step siblings had done using some old socks that she no longer wore since becoming a princess as none of them were sick in bed and bored.

Author's Note again: I hoped you all enjoyed this sweet little one shot. The idea about Sofia and her siblings with sock puppets actually came from an episode called "The Four Little Pigs" from a show called _Dragon Tales_ that I had watched as a preschooler except Sofia, James, and Amber's story wasn't involving _The Three Little Pigs_ but rather their own creative minds. I'll try to update _Behind The Enchancia Castle Doors_ as soon as I can but with college, I'm not sure how long it will be until I can get a chance to write chapter eleven.


End file.
